


Nieudana technika – dodatek specjalny

by Lampira7



Series: Nieudana technika [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex, wolf - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Kakashi postanowił użyć zwoju z techniką, którą znalazł Sasuke.





	Nieudana technika – dodatek specjalny

W tym czasie, gdy Sasuke zajmował się Uzumaki’m, Kakashi przemieścił się w pobliże pewnego pola treningowego. Tak jak im powiedział, miał zamiar pokazać swoją wilczą formę pewnej osobie. Była dla niego wyjątkowa, chociaż ona sama o tym nie wiedziała. Sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, rozebrał się do naga, ukrywając swoje ubrania pod jednym z drzew, by później móc je odszukać. Będąc już całkowicie obnażony, zaczął stosować technikę, którą wykorzystał jego uczeń. Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do niego, dokończył ją.   
  
Po chwili, na miejscu mężczyzny stał wilk. Poruszając łapami próbował się przyzwyczaić do tego, że teraz chodzi na czterech, a nie na dwóch nogach. Pokręciwszy się trochę w kółko uznał, że jest już gotowy. Nie czekając na nic zaczął biec na pole treningowe, które znajdowało się najbliżej. Wiedział, że o tej porze on tam będzie, by ćwiczyć.  
  
Niedługo po tym, znalazł się na miejscu. Wyjrzał zza drzew obserwując Irukę, który oddychał miarowo, a w swych dłoniach trzymał katanę. Odkrył dwa miesiące temu, że ćwiczy on na tej polance każdego dnia w godzinach popołudniowych, po zajęciach w akademii. Jego uszy drgnęły, gdy miecz przeciął po raz pierwszy powietrze. Iruka z zamkniętymi oczami wykonywał kolejne cięcia, bardziej tańcząc niż walcząc. Kakashi oglądał ten występ z takim samym zaintrygowaniem jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy go ujrzał.   
  
Zainteresował się szatynem podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, a później słyszał o nim coraz więcej od Uzumaki’ego. Także dzięki niemu zaczął spotykać się coraz częściej z mężczyzną, rozmawiając najpierw o swoim uczniu, przechodząc później na błahe sprawy. W końcu zaczęli się umawiać do baru lub na wspólne posiłki. Hatake zorientował się nawet, że po misji od razu idzie do jego domu, by jak najszybciej się z nim spotkać, nawet nie zachodząc do siebie. Iruka podczas pierwszego takiego spotkania był, lekko mówiąc, w szoku, ale później się do tego przyzwyczaił. Gdy tylko wdział jounina na progu swojego domu zapraszał go do środka, szykował kąpiel, posiłek i posłanie. Raz go tylko zapytał, czemu nie pójdzie najpierw do siebie, żeby odpocząć, ale Hatake nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. Przeprosił go tylko za sprawianie problemów. Później już nigdy nie wracali do tej sprawy. Zorientował się, że zakochał się w Umino, ale nie wiedział, jak ten zareaguje na coś takiego. Widział, jak czasami nabiera rumieńców, gdy wychodził z łazienki w samym ręczniku, ale nie był pewny co do uczuć mężczyzny. Jednak tym razem postanowił iść na całość. Jeśli się pomylił, straci zaufanie Iruki. Będzie czuł się okropnie, ale przynajmniej nie będzie się karmić fałszywymi uczuciami. Jeśli jednak się nie pomylił to będzie… szczęśliwy.  
  
Wybrał formę wilka, bo zauważył, że mężczyzna bardzo interesuje się jego psami. Nie okazywał tego tak otwarcie jak Naruto, który w wolnych chwilach, gdy psy Kakashi’ego były koło swojego pana, rzucał się na nie głaszcząc i przytulając je ze śmiechem. Iruka tylko podchodził do zwierząt i z delikatnym uśmiechem głaskał je po łbach. Czasami klękał przed nimi i tarmosił ich futro, pozwalając, by psy położyły swoje pyski na jego ramieniu. Później stawał spokojnie i przykładał swoją dłoń do ich mokrych nosów. Hatake, widząc takie zachowanie szatyna do zwierzaków, czuł się zazdrosny. To była chorobliwa zazdrość. Zaczął się nawet starać, by nie przyzywać swoich psów, kiedy w pobliżu był Umino.  
  
Dlatego, gdy nadarzyła się okazja, że mógł być na miejscu swoich pieszczochów, postanowił to wykorzystać. A później, gdy będzie odpowiednia pora, ujawni się przed nim. Może nie był do końca psem, ale miał nadzieję, że i tak Umino go zaakceptuje, jeśli będzie się spokojnie i przyjaźnie zachowywać.   
  
Kiedy ujrzał, że trening mężczyzny się skończył i z lekkim uśmiechem chowa ostrze do pochwy, wyszedł za drzew by do niego podejść. Iruka, słysząc za sobą człapanie łap, obrócił się szybko z zamiarem zaatakowania lub obrony, zależnie od sytuacji. Zachował się jak prawdziwy ninja.  
  
— Wilk? — powiedział zaskoczony. — To tylko wilk. — Rozluźnił się, ale bacznie obserwował zwierzę. Nie można było zapomnieć, że to wciąż drapieżnik. — No już, wracaj do lasu. — Widząc jednak, że ten się nie rusza z miejsca, wzruszył ramionami i spokojnie odwrócił się plecami, by odejść. Słysząc jednak, jak wilk podąża za nim, odwrócił się. — Nie możesz ze mną iść. Wracaj. — Wskazał na las. — Tam jest twoje miejsce. — Jednak wilk nic sobie nie robił z jego słów i zrobił krok w jego stronę. — Nie dajesz mi wyboru. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni ostrze. Wiedział, że ryzykuje, bo sprowokowane zwierze może się na niego rzucić, ale nie mógł też pozwolić, by poszedł za nim do domu. Jednym szybkim ruchem rzucił shuriken, ale zwierzę odskoczyło do tyłu. Wilk, rzucając mu jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie, wycofał się do lasu.  
  
— No już.   
  
Iruka westchnął uspokojony i znów skierował się w stronę swojego domu, który znajdował się tuż przy polanie. Nie chciał mieszkać w osadzie. Lubił być otoczony przez naturę, gdy wracał z zajęć z przyszłymi shinobi. Nie minął nawet kwadrans, a już był na progu swojego mieszkania. Może i było małe, ale przytulne. Otworzył drzwi, nigdy ich nie zamykał, bo nic tam nie było cennego, a także Kakashi często wpadał do niego bez uprzedzenia. Czasami, gdy przychodził do domu, Hatake na niego już czekał. Wspominając go, uśmiechnął się szerzej.   
  
Przywiązał się do niego, a chyba nawet się w nim zakochał. Lecz na pewno tego mu nie powie. Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby nagle tak prosto z mostu powiedziałby mu, że go podziwia i chyba kocha. Zapewne Kakashi uznałby to za jakiś żart i roześmiałby się, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że to co powiedział Iruka jest prawdą, stwierdziłby, że to tylko przyjaźń i uciekłby z jego mieszkania. Później już nigdy nie pojawiłby się w jego czterech kątach. Lepiej zostawić to tak, jak jest. Sama bliskość mężczyzny mu wystarczy. Nie wiedział, że uczucia, którymi darzy mężczyznę, są takie same jak Hatake, ale każdy z nich ma inne zdanie do tego, co trzeba z tym dalej zrobić.  
  
Kiedy Iruka miał przekroczyć próg swego domu, usłyszał niespodziewanie warczenie za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się szybko, ale nie miał szans na reakcję. Został powalany na posadzkę, a na jego ramionach oparły się przednie łapy wilka, którego spotkał wcześniej na polanie. Widział nad sobą jego pysk, pełen ostrych zębów. Zadziałał instynktownie.   
  
Chwycił jego futro na karku z zamiarem odciągnięcia go od swojej twarzy. Nieświadomie zarejestrował, że sierść zwierzęcia jest bardzo miękka. Jednak nie zdołał go powstrzymać. I tak pysk drapieżnika już wcześniej był blisko jego szyi. Przeczuwając, że zaraz jego gardło zostanie rozerwane przez ostre kły, zamknął oczy. Jakoś nie miał ochoty widzieć przed śmiercią swego napastnika. Pomyślał tylko, że to chyba jedna z najgłupszych śmierci jakie mogą się przytrafić shinobi.   
  
Jednak zamiast poczuć kły zatapiające się w jego szyi, poczuł mokry język na swojej twarzy. Zaskoczony, uniósł powieki i spojrzał na wilka, który już spokojnie stał na jego ramionach, a jego pysk układał się w coś na kształt uśmiechu, jeśli to było możliwe.  
  
— Co jest? — Pogłaskał go po łbie, na co ten pochylił się i polizał go ponownie po policzku. — Udomowiony wilk? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. — Usiadł, a wilk przysiadł tuż koło niego… i dobrze, bo był ciężki. — Chociaż cały jesteś nietypowy — stwierdził, pozbywając się lęku, który odczuwał na początku i objął jego pysk w swe dłonie. — Jesteś większy niż inni przedstawiciele twojej rasy. — To była prawda. Wilk był równego wzrostu z nim, kiedy Umino siedział. — Masz też niesamowicie piękną sierść. W kolorze szarym, podchodzącym pod srebrny, a jednocześnie taką gładką i miękką — mówiąc to, zaczął błądzić dłońmi po jego futrze. — Lecz najpiękniejsze masz spojrzenie. Takie rozumne. Jedno oko masz błękitne z plamkami złota, a drugie zapewne straciłeś w walce. — Dotknął jego powieki, przez którą przebiegała długa blizna. — Przypominają mi kogoś, wyjątkowego dla mnie.  
  
Słysząc to, Kakashi omal nie przemienił się z powrotem. Czy to oznacza, że także Iruka czuje do niego coś o wiele głębszego?   
  
— Chyba jestem ci coś winny za to, że darowałeś mi życie. — Wstał, podnosząc z ziemi katanę. — Jeśli tak bardzo chciałeś przyjść do mojego domu, to ci pozwolę zostać w nim na jedną noc, ale nie myśl, że będziesz mógł na dłużej. — Wilk słysząc to trącił swoim nosem jego dłoń, a później ją polizał, aż ręka Iruki powędrowała na jego głowę. — Przypominasz bardziej wielkiego psa niż wilka. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że to dodaje ci nutkę egzotyczności. — Uklęknął przed nim i schował twarz w jego futrze, a sam wilk położył swój pysk na ramieniu. Kakashi cieszył się na taki obrót spraw. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak blisko Iruki. Teraz wiedział, czemu jego psy tak uwielbiają nauczyciela akademickiego. Sam błogo się czuł w uścisku. Jednak wszystko co dobre, musi się kiedyś skończyć. Umino odsunął się od niego i zamknął drzwi do domu.  
  
— Chodźmy do kuchni. Jestem głodny, ty chyba też.  
  
Skierował się w stronę kuchni, a wilk podążył za nim.  
  
Iruka spędził z szarym wilkiem cały dzień. Z każdą godziną, która mijała coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do stworzenia, za to Kakashi mógł go obserwować w warunkach, kiedy mężczyzna sądził, że jest sam. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Umino ubiera się wtedy w kimono i rozpuszcza swoje włosy, które okalają miękką falą jego twarz. Widział go, co prawda, kilkanaście razy ubranego w taki strój, gdy niespodziewanie do niego przychodził, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział go z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Pomyślał, że Umino wiąże je od razu, gdy usłyszy kroki gościa na swoim progu. Ta obserwacja była dla niego niesamowita. Dowiadywał się o delfinie coraz więcej. Choć może to były trywialne rzeczy, to i tak się z nich cieszył.  
  
Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, Iruka popijał na tarasie herbatę. Łeb wilka leżał na jego udach. Naprawdę zaczął myśleć o nim bardziej jak o dużym psie, niż jak o groźnym drapieżniku, który może go w każdej chwili zaatakować. Zaczynał się zastanawiać nad tym, czy by go tu nie zatrzymać, oczywiście jeśli zwierzę samo chciałoby tu zostać. Przypuszczał jednak, że wilk nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Cały dzień nie odstępował go na krok. Zawsze był w pobliżu.  
  
Często czuł jego pysk na swojej dłoni, lub jak ten się ocierał o jego nogi. Tak, mógłby mieszkać z nim w tym domku. Nie przeszkadzałoby mu to. Czasami czuł się samotny sam jeden w lesie. Co prawda, Kakashi odwiedzał go coraz częściej, ale chciałby mieć świadomość tego, że ktoś zawsze będzie w domu lub wkrótce do niego przyjdzie, ale tak na stałe żeby w nim został, a nie tylko na odwiedziny.   
  
Nieświadomie odłożył czarkę z napojem i wsunął swoje dłonie w futro zwierzęcia, spoglądając na pierwsze gwiazdy, które pojawiły się na nocnym niebie. Kakashi, czując ten dotyk, uniósł łeb i spojrzał na niego. Iruka wydawał się nad czymś bardzo głęboko zastanawiać. Nie wiedział, że mężczyzna myśli o tym, jakby wyglądało jego życie, gdyby przyznał się Hatake do tego, co do niego czuje, a jego miłość zostałaby odwzajemniona. Zastanawiał się nad tym, jakby wyglądało ich wspólne mieszkanie. Kakashi o tym nie wiedział, ale uważał, że w tym momencie Umino wygląda pięknie. Dlatego uniósł się i, opierając swoje łapy na jego ramionach, powalił go na ziemię. Zaskoczony Umino krzyknął cicho, a później go objął.  
  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — zapytał go, ale po chwili przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej i wtulił się w niego. — Ale zostań tak przez chwilę. Jesteś taki ciepły — powiedział, a jego głos był lekko stłumiony.  
  
Kakashi postanowił, że to jest chyba odpowiednia pora do tego, by się ujawnić. Tylko miał ochotę nie przechodzić do ostatniego etapu przemiany z powrotem w człowieka. Postanowił zatrzymać się pośredniej fazie między zwierzęciem a człowiekiem. Tak jak Sasuke. Zastanawiał się, jak Iruka zareaguje na jego wygląd. Zaobserwował, że Uzumaki był o wiele więcej niż zainteresowany Uchihą, gdy był w takiej formie niż normalnie, więc nic dziwnego, że Kakashi chciał to zastosować na mężczyźnie.   
  
Wystarczyło mu tylko chwila skupienia, by przez swoje ciało przepuścić odpowiednią ilość chakry. Iruka czując, że coś się zmieniło i zamiast obejmować wilka obejmuje… ludzkie ciało odsunął się i spojrzał wprost w twarz Kakashi’ego, który uśmiechnął się do niego psotnie.  
  
— Co jest?! — krzyknął.  
  
Nic dziwnego, że był zaskoczony. Przytulał się teraz do mężczyzny, który był uznawany za najlepszego i jednego z najprzystojniejszych shinobi w wiosce. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie znalazł sobie wybranki. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że Hatake był nagi, a na jego głowie znajdowały się wilcze uszy. Także Umino czuł na swoich nogach miękkie futro. Przypuszczał, że to był jego ogon.  
  
— Co to ma znaczyć?! — krzyknął spłoszony. Bliskość nagiego mężczyzny zaczynała powoli na niego oddziaływać. To byłby wstyd, gdyby Hatake to zauważył. — Złaź ze mnie natychmiast! — krzyknął jeszcze raz, próbując go z siebie zepchnąć.  
  
— Nie — powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna, przytrzymując jego nadgarstki jedną dłonią, zaś drugą powędrował niżej, pod poły jego kimona. — Najpierw trzeba zająć się twoim małym problemem.  
  
Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował. Umino próbował się na początku wyrwać, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że po części spełniają się jego marzenia, rozluźnił się i zaczął oddawać pocałunek, zamykając oczy. Kakashi, będąc z tego zadowolony, puścił jego dłonie, które wkrótce znalazły się na karku Hatake. Sam Iruka oddychał ciężko wprost w jego ucho, kiedy dłoń Kakashi’ego znalazła się na jego męskości, ściskając ją na granicy bólu. Była w tym jakaś pikanteria. On jeszcze ubrany, Hatake nagi z tymi wilczymi dodatkami. Nie wiedział, skąd one się wzięły i w jaki sposób mężczyzna przed chwilą był wilkiem. Nie obchodziło go to. Jego umysł był przytępiony tym, co robił z nim starszy mężczyzna.   
  
Oddychał głośno, kiedy czuł jak jego sprawne, a jednocześnie szorstkie, poznaczone bliznami dłonie, wykonują miarowe ruchy na jego członku. Kiedy już miał dojść, nagle wszystko się zmieniło.   
  
Kakashi usiadł, podciągając go tak, że Iruka usiadł na jego udach z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami. Zanim zdążył się zorientować o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, poczuł jak palce Hatake zagłębiają się w jego wnętrzu. Wszystkie trzy naraz. Jęknął i zaczął poruszać biodrami w rytm jego palców. Ocierał się o niego swoim członkiem, a jego męskość pobudzała coraz bardziej Kakashi’ego. Ta chwila, kiedy zmieniali pozycję sprawiła, że zdołał ochłonąć, a teraz znów był na granicy, ale nie chciał dojść w ten sposób. Chciał go poczuć całego w sobie. Chciał czuć, jak ten rozciąga go i drażni, doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Dlatego chwycił jego rękę. Widząc jednak zaskoczenie na twarzy mężczyzny, szybko powiedział, nie mogąc być w tej sytuacji spokojny.  
  
— Wejdź we mnie. — To zaskoczyło Kakashi’ego, ale jednocześnie ucieszyło i podnieciło go jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Jak sobie życzysz.  
  
Wyjął z niego swoje palce, a zastąpił je czymś o wiele większym. Iruka krzyknął urywanie, kiedy poczuł go całego w sobie. Tego się nie spodziewał. To uczucie było niesamowite. Siedząc na Kakashim, miał możliwość kontrolowania sytuacji. Dlatego skorzystał z tego z radością. Objął go mocniej i zaczął unosić się i opadać na jego męskość. Każdemu ruchowi towarzyszył jęk Umino. Kakashi’emu też było ciężko utrzymać swoje żądze na wodzy. Iruka był w środku taki ciasny. Rozchylił poły jego szlafroka, opuszczając je aż do jego bioder. Objął sutki mężczyzny ściskając je, przez co z ust delfina wymknęło się jego imię. Jednak i tu pokazała się dominująca strona szatyna.  
  
Chwycił jego nadgarstki, odciągając dłonie od swojego torsu. Położył je za to na swoich biodrach. Kakashi mu się nie sprzeciwiał. Podobał mu się taki Umino. Iruka czując, że ten już nie będzie się wtrącać i próbować przejąć kontroli, zbliżył się do niego i polizał go po szyi. I tu kontrola Hatake poszła w las.   
  
Powalił go na ziemię i zaczął w niego gwałtownie wchodzić i wychodzić. Umino jęczał podczas tych ruchów. To było bolesne, a jednocześnie podniecające. Na jego szczęście, nie trwało to długo. Wkrótce doszedł, a później tuż za nim Hatake, który opadł na niego zmęczony.  
  
— Przepraszam. Byłeś zbyt uroczy.  
  
— Kakashi? — Uniósł się, by spojrzeć w oczy młodszego mężczyzny. — Co to miało znaczyć? — zapytał zarumieniony. Teraz dotarło do niego całkowicie, co się tutaj wydarzyło.  
  
— Hmmm. — Musnął ustami jego policzek. — Nic.  
  
— Jak to nic?! Nie wygłupiaj się!  
  
— Kocham cię i chcę z tobą żyć. — Po tym wyznaniu zapanowała cisza. Kakashi nie miał śmiałości spojrzeć w oczy swojemu ukochanemu. Jednak nagle usłyszał jakieś mamroczecie. Nie mogąc zrozumieć sensu, zapytał: — Co mówiłeś?  
  
— Też cię kocham. Ale co to ma znaczyć? — Dotknął jego uszu. – I to, że byłeś przez cały dzień wilkiem?  
  
— No… — Spojrzał na niego z głupim uśmieszkiem. — Zauważyłem, że lubisz psy, a chciałem też zobaczyć ciebie jak zachowujesz się, gdy jesteś sam. A powiedz, nie podobałem ci się w takiej formie? Reagowałeś całkiem entuzjastycznie, gdy cię lizałem. Lubisz to? — Pochylił się nad nim i polizał jego nos zaznaczony blizną.  
  
— Kakashi! — wrzasnął Iruka gdy poczuł, że mężczyzna jest gotów do następnego razu.  
  
— Nie moja wina, że jesteś taki słodki i podniecający — powiedział z uśmiechem, a jego ogon przeciął powietrze, jak u zadowolonego szczeniaka.  
  
Po tych wydarzeniach, u całej czwórki wszystko się zmieniło i to na lepsze. Kakashi zamieszkał z Iruką, który na początku nie był pewien całego tego związku, ale po jakimś czasie zaczął się do tego przyzwyczajać i raz nawet pocałował publicznie Kakashi’ego, który później nie dawał mu spokoju i wciąż powtarzał, jaki to jest słodki i cała ta słodycz jest tylko dla niego.   
  
Na początku, Iruka złościł się na takie słowa, ale później przyjmował je tylko z rumieńcami na policzkach. Można rzec, że układało się im dobrze. Zwłaszcza, że Kakashi rozpieszczał go na każdym kroku. Tak jak Hatake rozpieszczał Irukę, tak Sasuke rozpieszczał Naruto.   
  
Naruto przeprowadził się do Uchihy i żyli ze sobą szczęśliwie. Uzumaki w końcu znalazł swoją jedyną miłość i wszyscy mu tego gratulowali, a Sasuke nie pozbył się swojej zawziętości i zazdrości w stosunku do Uzumaki’ego, przyjmującego to z zadowoleniem, bo wiedział, że Sasuke na nim zależy. Raz tylko bardziej się na niego zezłościł, gdy Uchiha zaatakował gościa, który dobierał się do Naruto. Posiadacz kyuubiego stwierdził, że sam by sobie z nim poradził i nie potrzebuje jego pomocy. Później nie odzywali się do siebie przez tydzień, a pogodzili się, gdy pewnego wieczoru Sasuke przyszedł do domu i zastał swojego ukochanego na łóżku w białym, krótkim kimonie, na jego głowie były rude lisie uszy, a wokół jego nóg był owinięty puszysty ogon. Można rzec, że żyło im się dobrze, choć czasami zdarzały się małe kłótnie. Ale czym byłoby szczęście bez małych przeszkód? Sami odpowiedzcie sobie na te pytanie.


End file.
